Love, Sex and Turtleshell
by Derek XYZ
Summary: A man named Derek is trying to live the best life while going through sex, his haunting past, and a lot more. But with the help of his friends, he tries his best to overcome his past.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Pilot

It was a rainy day in Dayton, Ohio. One of the wettest days we might have. I was in my bed asleep, bundled up all inside my Mario Kart cover. As soon as my alarm clock rang, I grabbed it and chucked it out the window. I hit the crazy old man that lives next door. He yelled, "Goddammit, Derek! That's the fifth time this week you chucked something at me! Do it again and I'll call the police!" I poked my head out the window and yelled, "Suck my dick!" I hopped in the shower, getting ready for a town hall meeting. My house phone rang, but I couldn't answer it at the moment, so it went to voicemail. Isaiah called and left a voicemail saying: 'Derek, don't be late to the town hall meeting. We have a VIP visiting all the way from Spain, and I don't want her getting a bad impression.' I walked out of the shower all clean and skittle-scented. I dried up quickly, put on my black suit and got in the car. My engine wouldn't start, so I had to bang on the gas roof a few times. That's when my car drove backwards by itself and crashed into the crazy old man's house. I asked, "Ok, first of all, how the fuck did it hit his house and he lives right next to me?" The crazy old man came back from his yoga class and screamed onto the top of his lungs. (Screaming) "Derek! Bring that ass here, boy!" I said, "(Sigh) What the hell do you want, Crazy Joe?" "I wanna know how the hell did you obliterate my house?! It took me six months to build that shit! I spent $85,000 worth of supplies for that house! And now, I demand immediate payment." I walked away and said, "You can go suck the fattest of dicks!" So 45 minutes later, I finally made it to the town hall meeting. My boss, Karla, offered me a donut. "Hey, Derek," said Karla with a huge smile. "Hey." Karla said, "Ok, ladies and gentlemen. Let's get started on this month's meeting. First, I would like to introduce to you the Princess of Spain, Angel. Angel, say hi to everyone." "Hi," she said in an angelic voice. Karla continued with her speech. "So, as of the rest of this month, we need to triple our effort in order to increase our profits. Does anyone have any ideas?" Isaiah said, "I got one. How about we have a bank-brain?" Karla said, "What the hell is a bank-brain?" "It's whoever gets the amount of money right that's in a jar gets to keep it. Besides, this is the best bank in Dayton." Anthony said, "True, true. But don't forget what happened last week." Angel asked, "What happened last week?" "We got robbed," I said with a smile. "But luckily, Derek pistol-whipped his shit and just started going ham all over his face. It... was… hilarious!" exclaimed Karla. "Eh, I guess I was the shit… But seriously, my idea is that we have our 1st annual bank-off. Allow me to explain. We set up a certain amount of events, but we charge people around $50 to enter, and the winner or winners get a $50 gift card to Walmart. Heh? Heh? Heh?" I said. Karla said, "That's the dumbest idea ever!" 3 days later, we went along with my idea. "This is brilliant! I'm sorry for calling your idea retarded." I said while blushing a little, "Aw. It's ok, and besides, you could use a little vacation every once in a while." "True", she said back. Treymaine walked in 4 hours late for work. Karla flipped off on him and yelled, "Treymaine, where in the fuckery have you been?! You're four hours late!" He said, "Oh, my bad. See what happened was, I had a bad bitch named Cinnamon over and I just wanted to see what that mouth do." Karla said, "Yuck! You're disgusting. Just shut up and get to work before I fire you." I told everybody about the new event that was happening at the club down the street. Isaiah asked, "Hold up. So what you sayin' is that Chris Brown is performing at the club 2 days from now? You lyin'!" Sonia barged in and screamed, "OMG, Chris Brown is coming to Dayton to perform his new song! I'm goin' backstage and I'm gonna greet him personally." I said, "See? I knew you was nothin' but a hoe. All you do is fuck dudes. If you get pregnant by 7 other niggas, I'm a start rolling." So after work, we all headed to the bar and got a couple of drinks. Afterwards, I came home sleepy as fuck and my girlfriend, Bianca, carried me all the way to the bedroom. She whispered, "I'm about to wake you up with my mouth." I ain't gon lie, even I knew where this shit was about to head up to. She grabs my dick and starts jacking me off. (Bomp) (Flap) (Flap) (Fap) (Fap) (Fap) "Oh, shit! Best handjob ever. TURTLESHELL!" I nutted all over her hands and she rubbed it on her titties.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Love at First Sight

Later on in the morning, I got up and did my daily routine of push-ups and the treadmill. I looked at the time on my cellphone and panicked. "Holy crap, it's almost 10:00! I better get up through!" So that's when I slapped on some clothes, sprayed some cologne and jumped in the car. I drove so fast, I almost wrecked my neighbor's mailbox. I finally made it to work, but I was only a minute late. My boss, Karla walked up to me and said, "Derek Sanchez, if you're late again, I swear, I'll fire you! Now get to work!" I mumbled under my breath, "Sheesh, what a bitch." That's when I started staring at Angel. She had black and blue hair, a nice blue tank top and some golden heels. She was the new definition of a light-skinned beauty. I walked up to her office and asked her, "Hey, what's up?" She said, "Nothing much. Just getting some work done. What's up with you?" I told her, "Well, the boss told me to give you a tour of the building since I'm the most trustworthy. So, care to take that tour?" She giggled. "Sure." So that's when Isaiah Davis and Anthony Steegal walked up and clocked their time cards. Isaiah yelled, "What up, nigga!" I nodded my head up. Treymaine said, "Bet you $500 that he ain't gon smash." Isaiah said, "You already know he ain't gon smash." As soon as I showed her the 1st building, I asked her "So, you're new here?" "Yeah, I had to quit my old job. Too many perverts", she said back. "What's your name, by the way?" "Derek… Derek Sanchez. Nice to meet you." Angel held my hand and started smiling at me. "So, what do you do for a living, Angel?" I asked her. "Well, I can sing." I yelled, "Get the fuck outta here! You can sing, too?" Angel smiled and said, "Hold up. You can sing? This, I gotta hear. I was surrounded by people at my old job that always tried to rap but they can't spit." I said, "Wanna see something cool? Check this out." I pulled out a green remote and pressed the blue button. A water slide emerged from the ground. It was at least 3 stories tall. Angel gasped. Anthony walked in with Sha'Quante, who was a smart-ass female. She thought she was the baddest bitch in the world. She had black and pink hair, which was a weave, some booty shorts which had a hole under her thighs and some K-swiss' from two years ago. Anthony grabbed her ass and said, "So, uh, when you gon let me hit?" Sha'Quante said, "As soon as you wrap it up." Anthony pulled out a Trojan Man Fire-and-Ice condom. So as him and Sha'Quante snuck into the janitor's closet, that's when me and Angel looked back. I pushed her playfully and said, "Last one to the water slide is ugly as fuck!" Angel zoomed to the top of the ladder. She did a back flip, a twister in the air and swung on the metal bars. I was staring at her like she was on steroids or some shit. I yelled, "What the fuck was that? Did you just pull off some Wonder Woman shit?!" "Well I was taking gymnastics in college and won over 50 trophies in Taijitsu." I whispered to myself, "This bitch is on some Mortal Kombat shit. Just the way I like it." So as we went down the water slide, Karla walked in and yelled, "Derek Sanchez and Angel Lavane! Get off that water slide immediately! What the fuck do you think this is? Kings Island?! I'd expect this type of shit from Derek's dumb-ass, but you Angel? Angel, I'm going to let you off with a warning. Derek, as for you, you're on kitchen duty." "What the fuck?! Dis that bullshit, Karla!" Karla grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and yelled, "What did you say?! I will man-handle you and bitch-slap you back to Japan!" Angel told Karla, "C'mon, Karla. Technically, you did tell him to give me a tour of the building. He was gonna show me the rest of the building." Karla said, "Well, then I guess I can't fire him. Two weeks of kitchen duty!" 30 minutes later, I went to perform kitchen duty. I had to put on an apron covered with puke and some type of brown powder. I yelled, "Karla! Why the hell do I gotta perform kitchen duty for doing the right thing?! See? Dis that bullshit I'm talkin' about right there! That's the reason why your last husband left you!" Angel said, "Psst! I'm here to bail you out of kitchen duty." I whispered, "How the fuck…?" "It's ok; Karla gave me the key to the lunchroom. She wanted me to get her some Cosmic brownies and some Rocky Road ice-cream." I was truly in love with Alicia; she knew how to live her life. I asked her, "Hey, Angel, wanna go on a picnic this Saturday?" She said, "Sure. Does 7:30 sound ok?" She kissed me on the cheek. Back to Anthony and Sha'Quante. Sha'Quante was kissing all over Anthony's neck. She whispered in his ear, "I want to have your baby." Anthony screamed, "Oh! Hell to the fuck naw!" Isaiah asked him, "Hey, man, what the fuck happened?" He yelled, "This bitch just asked me to get her pregnant!" Isaiah laughed at him. Anthony said, "Bra, this ain't funny! She crazy. I ain't havin' no kids by her!" After work, I took Angel to my house. (Bark) I told her, "It's ok, it's only my dog, Chico. Who's a good little Chico? You are! Yes, you are!" She said, "Aw, you have a pet? You are so sweet." I smiled real big. I said, "Well, to be honest, I found him getting abused by his previous owner. I couldn't just walk past him. So I had to grab a loose pipe and smack him upside the head. That's how I met this little bundle of fur." Angel cried and said, "Aw. You're the sweetest guy ever." I asked her, "So, you ready to step inside?" As we stepped inside my house, Angel looked around my house and saw my huge portrait of me fighting a bull by the horns. She asked me, "Damn. Is this picture for real?" I told her, "Naw, I painted this picture. I got bored last week." (Whistle) Chico ran in and jumped on Angel. She was giggling and laughing. "Stop! Quit it! It tickles! Oh my god, your dog is so adorable. You know, I'm glad I met you, Derek. I think I finally met _the one_." That's when we heard a knock on the door. It was Anthony, Sha'Quante, Tremayne and Sonia. Sonia had black and green hair with a half-shirt, booty shorts and some green heels. I asked, "Sonia, where the hell you been?" She said, "At Trey's house taking care of business." Angel said, "Nice to meet you, Sonia." "Hey." Anthony said, "You should come to our party this Saturday night. We bout to be turnt the fuck up!" "If you don't show up, you a bitch for life." Tremayne said. Sonia started grabbing Trey's dick. I said, "Angel and I are going out on Saturday night for a picnic and…" Anthony said, "Hey, Derek. We gotta talk to you for a sec. Me, you and Tremayne. Look bra, come to this party. Think about all the hoes that's gon be there, you can even get yo dick wet." Sonia yelled, "Trey, when we going back to your place? I wanna suck you up!" "In a minute, babe! Hold on a second!" I asked, "Damn, bra. You fuckin'?" He said, "Hell yea. You forgot me and Anthony got all the bitches. We can pull bitches without even tryin'." "True." So 2 hours later, Treymaine went back to his place with Sonia and ripped her shirt off. He grabbed her ass and started grinding on her pussy. She was moaning hard. "Ohh, Trey. I want to take your dick and slide it into my soft, wet pussy." (Squish) (Fwap) (Fwap) (Fwap) (Fwap) (Fwap) (Fwap) (Fwap) Sonia was rubbing her pussy by the clitoris. "Ohh, baby, cum inside me! Fuck me harder!" Trey was about to turtleshell all up inside until he heard a big boom outside. His dick slipped out and he nutted all on the bed. He was screaming, "Fuuuuckkk! I got that shit all over the fuckin' sheets! Ain't this a bitch?!" Sonia said, "Calm down, babe. Just wash the sheets off." So Treymaine and Sonia went outside to go check out the big boom. Back at my house, as Angel left, Bianca came back from work and said, "Whew. I had a long day at work. Who was that girl?" I told her, "That's Angel. She's the new girl at work and she wanted to see my house. Come here and gimme some sugar." Bianca and I were about to kiss like it's our last day to live.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Unforgivable

One day at home, my girlfriend Bianca was giving me hints about today. I forgot that it was our anniversary. I went upstairs and hopped in the shower. Bianca was putting on her make-up. 45 minutes later, I hopped out of the shower. She was pissed at me. After I got dressed, she yelled, "What the fuck, bae?! How could you forget our anniversary? You know what? It's cool though, cuz yo ass is sleeping on the couch!" "Aw, c'mon, Bianca. Don't do this to me, I love you" I said. She said, "Go on. Chill with your boys for now. I promise you this: You ain't getting this pussy for the rest of this week!" I stormed out the house, hopped into my car and drove to the bar. My niggas Isaiah, Treymaine and Anthony was sitting at the front of the counter. "What up, nigga!" yelled Treymaine. I yelled, "What up! Hey, y'all need some buzz? Cuz the drinks on me!" (Cheering) Anthony said, "My nigga. Look at that girl over there in the black skirt. She got a fat ass. I'm about to go holla at her. Hey, baby! Lemme get yo number and then we can go back to my house and mess around a little?" She said, "No thank you. Besides, I have a boyfriend." Anthony got pissed as fuck and said, "Well fuck you, too then. I bet yo pussy smell like chitlins and Ebola. Nasty-ass thot." So later on, me and the boys had to sneak into the basement. I asked, "Ok. Which one of y'all is gonna order a pizza? Because if I go upstairs and Bianca sees me, she's is gonna… kick… my… ass." (Creak) "Derek, come here." I screamed, "Oh shit! Hey, baby. What… uh… what brings you down here?" "NOW!" screamed Bianca. "Whatever happened, I didn't do it." Bianca grabbed my shoulders and said, "Babe, I'm sorry for flippin' out on you. I just wanted you to celebrate our anniversary." I looked at the calendar from a distance and said, "You do realize that our anniversary is tomorrow?" She said, "Quit changing the subject! You're just trying to go back to your friends." I grabbed her by her hair and pointed at the calendar. She was saltier than a muthafucka. Bianca closed the door and slammed me on the couch. She started stripping real slow-like. I grabbed her ass and started fingering the shit out of her. She was moaning. So she slowly took off her bra and shoved my whole face between her titties. Next, she quickly pulled off her panties and flung them on the door knob. I started licking her pussy like it was a vanilla swirl, then she got on top and we started 69'ing. 3 minutes later, she started shoving my dick down her throat. (Gagging) I said, "Yeah, you like that don't you, bitch?" I started fucking the shit outta her throat. She was gagging and pulled my dick out, as spit and slobber was sliding down her lips. Then she jumped on the couch and spread her legs wide. She whispered, "If wanna taste this strawberry pussy, come a little closer." So I slid my dick inside her all slow-like and just started going ham on that pussy. (Fwap) (Fwap) (Fwap) (Fwap) (Fwap) (Fwap) (Fwap) "Oh, baby! Stop! I can't take your strong, hard cock anymore! Shit! Ohh, yeah!" I said, "Naw, bitch! You gon take this dick! I'm about to… Oh fuck. TURTLESHELL!" After I nutted all up inside her pussy, she was bending over for round 2. So this time, I fucked her in the ass. She said, "C'mon, bae. Don't be shy to slide it into my asshole." (Squish) "Yes!" screamed Bianca as she was fingering her tight pussy. So I started going faster and faster as I was enjoying this round. (Fwip) (Fwip) (Fwip) (Fwip) (Fwip) (Fwip) (Fwip) (Fwip) I said, "Now be a good girl and get ready for another turtleshell." She was moaning, "Oh, Derek! Fuck me harder! Shit! Fuck this tight pussy!" (Bianca screaming) Treymaine said, "Damn! He is tearing that ass up!" So after I slid it out, I busted a nut all over her titties. We started kissing each other and rubbing each other's backs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Affair

After having sex with Bianca, I went upstairs to go grab the game systems I had hidden. Isaiah came upstairs and helped me with the PlayStation 3. I told him, "I appreciate the help, but I got this. Hold up… is someone watching for the pizza man?" Isaiah looked out the window and said, "Yep. He just arrived, too. Where's the money?" I looked at him and smiled real big. I said, "Uh… see what happened was, I thought one of y'all was gonna pay for it." (Giggling) Isaiah looked at me and said, "What the fuck?! Hell naw I ain't gon pay for that shit! Shit, you rich as fuck!" I said, "Fine." 4 hours later around midnight, me and the boys went to the club again, but this time, there were a lot of bad bitches there. A girl in a blue one-piece with some big-ass titties came up to Anthony and said, "Hey. You gon lemme suck yo dick… (Puckers) or nah?" "Hell yeah!" So Anthony and the girl went to the back of the club. Then 2 more girls with a black one-piece and a white one-piece came up to Isaiah and Tremayne and started twerking and throwin' it in a circle. I was sitting at the booth alone, until a girl with a Pinky booty in a pink one-piece sat next to me. I stared at her for a good few seconds, and then she winked at me causing me to blush hard as fuck. She said in a sexy ass voice, "What's the matter, sexy? You never seen a bad bitch like me? Tell you what: how about we go to the girls restroom and me and my bitches have an orgy with you?" I said, "Well… I don't know. I got a girlfriend, plus I'm the faithful type so there's no tellin' what the hell she's gonna do to me." She ordered a couple of Blueberry Amnesias. There's a reason why they're called that type of alcohol. She told me her name, it was Strawberae. I asked, "Why did you pay for my drink?" Strawberae said, "Oh, you'll find out later. C'mon, sexy. Drink up." (Sssss) She dropped some type of blue/black pill inside my drink when I turned around for a few seconds. So as I drunk my Blueberry Amnesia, I felt like I had energy for days. Strawberae grabbed my dick softly and rubbed it slowly. "So, you ready for this orgy?" I said, "Yeah, baby. Let's fucking do this!" As I entered the girl's restroom, Anthony, Isaiah and Tremayne was already fucking the girls from earlier. Strawberae pointed at the girl in the black and said, "The girl in the black is Blackbereisha. The girl in the blue is my baddest bitch, Blueneisha and last but not least, the girl in the white is Vanilleisha. So, what's yo name?" "Derek Sanchez, but you can call me Mandingo up in this bitch." She opened her mouth wide as fuck. I kissed her and slid my tongue all up in her mouth. She jumped on me and started grinding on my dick. "Isaiah, you should switch me girls", said Tremayne. So as Anthony, Isaiah and Tremayne switched girls, Strawberae tore off her one-piece and started bouncing her titties. I said, "Lemme feel those titties." She slapped my hand and said, "Uh uh! Not until I suck yo dick. Fuck, you got a big-ass Swiss Roll. I hope there's cream inside." (Slurp) (Slurp) (Slurp) (Slurp) (Slurp) (Gagging) I said, "Yeah, girl. You like cream-filled cakes?" She said, "Yeah. Fill my hole with that cream, baby." So as I put my dick inside, she played Trey Songz "You Ain't Shit" and started goin' wild. "Ooh, fuck me harder! Yes! Oh shit! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Yeah! Harder! Fuck this tight-ass pussy!" She was rubbing her clit and started sucking on her own titty. I was watching her squirt all over the sink. I bent her over and fucked her in the ass. She screamed loud as fuck. "Derek, I can't handle this dick in my ass! Take it out!" I forcefully grabbed her ass and said in a deep voice, "I'm a show you how good this shit feels. Just lemme lead and then you gon feel a turtleshell." She asked, "What's a turtleshell?" "You gon find out in a little bit." I took my dick out Strawberae's ass and Isaiah nutted all over Blackbereisha while trying to fuck her throat. She coughed up some nut. Anthony was drilling the fuck outta Vanilleisha and nutted all inside her pussy. She was dripping like a faucet. Tremayne was getting head from Blueneisha and busted a nut in her mouth. Nut dripped from her lips. Blueneisha, Vanilleisha and Blackbereisha came to me and started licking my balls. Blackbereisha sat on my face and told me to eat her pussy while Vanilleisha hopped on my dick and twerked up a storm. She started grabbing her titties and moaned hard a fuck. I was thinking, 'Damn, these bitches act like they never had the dick before.' I yelled, "TURTLESHELL!" I nutted in Vanilleisha's pussy and lied on the floor for a few minutes to catch my breath. My head started hurting and I was drunk. "Isaiah, you gon drive, my nigga?" I said in a drunken voice. ""Derek, you drunk? Damn, I thought you don't drink. Bra, what the fuck did y'all do my nigga?!," yelled Anthony. So Isaiah, Tremayne and Anthony snuck me home to the couch without Bianca noticing us. They laid me on the couch and set the pillows under my head. "Anthony, go get the covers", whispered Isaiah. Bianca came downstairs, then they all got up through and started the car. (Engine starts) (Screech) Bianca said, "Huh. I thought I heard a noise. Aw, look at my bae sleepin' on the couch. On second thought, I was wrong making him sleep on the couch." As Bianca carried me to the bed, I mumbled under my breath, "Ooh, Vanilleisha. I just wanna bust another turtleshell all up in you." Bianca said, "Vanilleisha? That's a ratchet-ass name, but I bet it's just one of his dreams." She kissed me on the forehead and went to sleep next to me. She whispered to herself, "God, if you can hear me, then I just wanna thank you for helping me find the right man."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Amnesia

As I woke up from a hangover, Bianca said, "Want some breakfast, Derek?" I said, "Fuck, Bianca! Stop yellin'! It's too early for this shit!" Bianca rubbed my back and said, "What's wrong, bae?" "I can't remember shit last night. That's the last time I have a Blueberry Amnesia." Bianca looked at me and said, "Hold up. I thought you don't drink. Did you do something last night?" I said, "No… Uh… Ooh! See what happened was… Isaiah was making some slushies last night and I guess I accidently grabbed his drink. I'm sorry for yellin' at you." (Kiss) Bianca gave me a hug and went downstairs all happily. I quickly grabbed my phone and called Tremayne. (Ring) "Hello?" asked Tremayne. "Trey, what the fuck happened last night? I got a big ass hangover and my head hurts like a muthafucka!" He told me, "We went to the club and fucked some bad bitches. How could you not remember last night?" Isaiah yelled, "I'm getting sick and tired of y'all eating the last damn Nutty Bar!" Anthony and Isaiah was arguing over the phone loud as fuck. I said, "Hey man. I'm about to go back to sleep. If Bianca finds out, she gon beat the brakes off me. I can't believe I accidently cheated on the girl I been with for 5 years straight. I don't deserve her." Bianca said, "Find out about what?" I screamed and threw my phone in the closet. "Nothing, babe. Can you go to the store and pick me up some aspirin?" She kissed me on the lips and said, "Sure, baby. You need anything else?" I said, "A bottle of Cherry Sprite, please?" So as Bianca left to go get my medicine, I called Isaiah, Anthony and Tremayne over to help me get rid of the evidence of last night. "Ok y'all. If any of those girls come near my house, make sure Bianca doesn't see or hear them, otherwise I'm fucked. Can you do that for me?" Anthony said, "I got you. Besides, I told Bluebereisha to come to the crib for round 3." Bianca finished grabbing my stuff and headed home. (Ring) "Hello?" I answered the phone. "Hey, I got your stuff for you. Are you feeling any better?" I said, "Uh… yeah. Can you go to Wendy's and pick me up 10 orders of spicy nuggets?" (Sigh) "Sure. But I'm just letting you know, I'm not spending all my money on you just because of your hangover." So 5 minutes later Strawberae and her bitches came over my house. I yelled, "What the fuck are y'all doing here? I thought I told y'all not to let them in!" Anthony said, "My bad. But pussy is pussy. Unless she got that Vagisil smell." (Everybody laughing) (Screech) (Bianca screaming) ""Derek, who the fuck are these thots?" "I'm Vanilleisha, bitch. Who in the fuck are you?" Bianca thought of last night and said, "So Vanilleisha… is yo side chick? How long have y'all been fucking?!" Vanilleisha said, "Last night at the club. He busted my walls wide. They ain't no good." Bianca started crying. I said, "Yo girl, what the fuck? Why you tell her that we fucked?" "Bcuz I'm a boss ass bitch. No other bitch has a better pussy than me." Bianca grabbed me by the neck and yelled, "You bastard! How could you cheat on me?! I thought you were the faithful type!" "But… I am the faithful type. The Blueberry Amnesia must have made…" "So you also lied to me?! Derek Sanchez, I never wanna see you again." Bianca said in an angry voice. I left the house in shame. Isaiah came to me and said, "Hey, bra, you a'ight? We didn't mean to fuck up your relationship." I chuckled a little bit and said, "It's cool. It's not your fault. I just wish I'd stay home instead of going to the club. You don't mind if I stay over your house for a while, do you?" Anthony said, "Nah, you can stay until yo relationship gets better again." So 2 days later, I moved my stuff to Isaiah's house. Later on that day, me, Isaiah, Tremayne and Anthony went to Golden Corral for a bite, but Bianca was with another man. I went up to Bianca and yelled, "Hey, girl, what the fuck?!" She said, "Derek, I want you to meet Chad. Chad, this is my ex." Chad was a white man with a black mustache and black hair. He dresses up for almost every event and he spoke over 4 accents. "Bianca has told me all about you and I must say… I'm very appalled. You seem like the perfect gentleman. Oh well. I shall never leave your side, Bianca. I wish to be yours forever." Bianca was in tears. "Oh Chad. I want you to be mine. For a white guy, you sure are persuasive. I want you to…" (Whispering) "Oh. I can do that easily with my tongue. Just let me and my lips do the talking." (Kissing) I punched Chad in the eye and said, "Kiss her again, and I'll rip your nuts off. Swag, bitch." 7 hours later, Bianca was at home healing Chad's eye. She asked, "Are you ok, Chad? Derek can be a little jealous, but that's the price he has to pay for cheating on me." Bianca stared into Chad's blue eyes and kissed him. She slowly strips him of his shirt and takes off hers. She lets her black hair loose and waves it around a little. She says, "Chad, I want you to lick my light, wet pussy." So he slowly strips her of her bra and sucks on her right titty. She moans as she slips off her panties and spreads her legs wide open. He fingers her pussy and licks it from the clitoris. "Ooh, Chad. Your tongue is so wide. Oh, it feels _so_ good. Oh, White Daddy." (Moaning) "Bianca, your pussy feels so soft on my tongue… It's like a strawberry smoothie, except it feels better." 5 minutes later, she zips down his pants and licks the tip of Chad's dick. "Oh, yeah, baby. Suck my cock." (Slurp) (Slurp) (Pop) Bianca said, "Oh, Chad. I don't know if I can finish sucking your white, hard cock. Why don't you stick that huge cock inside my wet, tight pussy? Careful, cuz I'm a squirter." Chad stuck his penis is Bianca. (Moaning) "Your cock feels so massive. Fuck me. Fuck me like there's no tomorrow!" (Fwap) (Fwip) (Fwap) (Fwip) (Fwap) (Fwip) (Fwap) (Fwip) 30 minutes after, he bent her over and said, "I'm about to blow my load all over your insides. Ugh! Yeah, you like that, Bianca? Say my name!" "Chad! Beat this pussy up! Fuck yeah! Oh! Yes! Shit, this feels good in my pussy!" "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuccccccckkkkkk!" As Chad nutted on her face, she swallows his nut and kisses him on the lips. Back at Isaiah's, I was in my feelings upstairs listening to Drake "Doing It Wrong". Tremayne went upstairs to check on me and asked, "Hey, man. When you gon be out yo feelings?" I said in a low voice, "I don't know, man. I really fucked up this time. I already have a daughter I haven't seen in a few years. Speaking of which, I'm gonna go pack my stuff. I'll be gone for a while, so I guess this is goodbye. Tremayne, tell Isaiah and Anthony to take care of themselves. Also, tell Bianca that I'm sorry and she deserves someone _way_ better than me." Tremayne stopped me from leaving, but I told him, "Dude. Why are you stopping me? If Bianca doesn't want me, then what's the point of staying around?" Isaiah asked, "Where you goin', man?" Tremayne explained to them what I just told them. So as I left, I was sad to leave everything I worked hard for. Now, I drove thousands of miles to go see my daughter Melody.


End file.
